La naissance de Zorro
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: Le petit Diego de la Vega a vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux. Don Alejandro va devoir réapprendre son enfant à vivre avec ce traumatisme. WDZ
1. Chapter 1

Je me suis inspirée du jeu Final Fantasy XV

* * *

 **Introduction**

Il n'aimait pas la nuit. Il détestait voyager la nuit. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils étaient obligés. La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'était sa mère à ses cotés. Dans la diligence, qui allait les mener à leur grande demeure à Los Angeles, le petit Diego de la Vega serrait fort la main de sa mère. Il avait 5 ans et parlait très peu.

Il venait de rentrer d'Espagne avec elle. Cela faisait deux ans que Diego avait quitté la Californie avec ses parents, mais étant un petit garçon, il était terrifié à l'idée de venir sur un lieu qu'il ne connaissait plus.

« - Mère, pourquoi père ne nous accompagne pas ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Il nous suit, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle uniquement.

En réalité, elle n'avait pas osé dire que Don Alejandro souhaitait escorter lui-même avec ses domestiques la diligence. Elle craignait que Diego s'inquiète. Elle savait que son petit garçon était sensible et comprenait très vite malgré son jeune âge.

Diego ne dit rien. Il croyait sa mère. Il ne mettrait jamais en doute sa parole. Il commença à somnoler, les mouvements répétitifs de la voiture le berça.

Alors qu'il sommeilla, il entendit un coup de feu soudain. Tout alla très vite pour lui. Il crut alors qu'il était en train de rêver. Il avait du mal à distinguer quoique ce soit.

Un bruit terrifiant. Puis…la voiture fut ensuite percuté. Il sentit les bras de sa mère l'entourer, tandis qu'ils basculaient tous les deux suivant le carrosse qui se retourna et les propulsa dehors.

« - Mère ! Hurla Diego effrayé ne voyant plus rien.

\- Diego…murmura sa mère dans son oreille, tu n'as rien ? »

La voiture s'était complètement retournée et fort heureusement, ne les avait pas écrasé. Ils entendirent alors plusieurs coups de feu qui les firent frissonner. Mais la jeune mère se leva et souleva son fils, l'emportant le plus loin possible du lieu de « l'accident ». Des cris d'hommes s'élevèrent.

Diego vit que le chauffeur qui les conduisait gisait près des cheveux étalés et en sang. Des hommes avec des torches les aperçurent et se précipitèrent vers eux. L'enfant comprit que ce n'était pas des bons hommes et cacha sa tête dans les cheveux de sa mère.

Un coup de feu retentit. Diego se sentit basculée en arrière. Le corps de sa mère retomba sur lui telle une couverture.

« - Ma..Mama…, paniqua Diego les larmes aux yeux, mama… »

Sa mère tenta de se relever et dans la lumière de la pleine lune, le petit de la Vega sentit un liquide chaud sur ses mains, sortant de la bouche de sa mère.

« - Di…e…go…souffla-sa mère faiblement, …mon…petit garçon… »

Son corps s'affala sur celui du petit garçon. Son nom et celui de sa mère furent hurlé. Il tourna la tête vers cet appel. Mais il ne voyait plus rien, simplement il avait reconnu la voix de son père qui était venu les sauver. Il perdit conscience.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los Angeles, 17 ans après  
_

Bernardo entra tout à coup dans la chambre de son maître qui semblait occuper à accorder sa nouvelle guitare. Il tapota les épaules de Diego qui se tourna vers lui, toujours les yeux fixés sur sa guitare.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Bernardo ? »

Le muet tira sa manche comme pour l'inciter à se lever. Diego soupira et posa son instrument.

« - D'accord, que veux-tu ? Soupira –t-il, que je te suive ? »

Bernardo se précipita à la porte en gesticulant, signe qu'il était surexcité par une découverte. Curieux, Diego sourit et n'hésita pas à le suivre. Les découvertes de son serviteur étaient toujours intéressantes.

Il le conduit alors à la pièce la moins fréquentée et la plus délaissée de l'hacienda. Situées vers un quartier de la demeure reculée, elle était utilisée comme un grenier. Cela faisait des années que Diego n'y était plus allé.

En ouvrant la porte, la poussière les accueillit dans un nuage gris. Diego toussa et rit à la fois en voyant son ami muet lui faisant de grands gestes trop rapides pour qu'il ne comprenne.

« - Bernardo, calme toi, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre ! »

Le serviteur lui prit le bras et le fit traverser toute la pièce, enjambant et évitant des meubles, des babioles et des vieilles reliques que le temps avait recouverts. C'est alors que Diego se trouva face à un petit fauteuil roulant. Bernardo passa la main sur les bras du fauteuil et on pouvait lire très nettement le nom de Diego.

Le jeune don resta figé devant cet engin qui avait été destiné sans doute à un enfant. Lentement, il s'approcha et effleura doucement la petite chaise faite d'osier avec ses deux grandes roues.

« - C'est donc ça que tu voulais me montrer, murmura-Diego en souriant.

Bernardo lui demanda par des signes si ce fauteuil était à lui.

« -Oui, c'était à moi, mon cher ami, et je pense que tu ne m'aurais jamais reconnu lorsque j'étais enfant, fit Diego, car j'étais aussi muet que toi…. »

* * *

 _17 ans auparavant _

Le médecin sortit de la chambre. Don Alejandro se jeta littéralement sur lui.

« - Mon fils…souffla-t-il.

Le jeune docteur Avila baissa des yeux, cherchant ses mots.

« - Mon…diagnostic n'est que pure hypothèse, c'est la première fois que je suis confrontée à ça…

\- Je veux savoir…est ce mon fils… »

Le jeune père déglutit, il s'attendait à tout. Il venait de perdre sa bien-aimée, tuée par des bandits et il craignait pour son fils. Il lui semblait que sa journée ne se terminerait jamais tellement son cœur avait reçu autant d'émotions. Sa chère et tendre épouse ne reviendra plus…mais il était hors de question que le sacrifice de sa femme ne servit à rien. Pourtant, il avait peu d'espoir et espérait que le médecin lui donne une bonne nouvelle.

« - Don Alejandro, votre fils…la vie de votre fils n'est pas en danger, finit-il par dire, cependant, je l'ai examiné et…je crains que…votre fils soit atteint d'un syndrôme post-traumatique qui le…paralyse.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- J'ai tenté de m'entretenir avec votre fils, et…il n'a répondu à aucune de mes questions, puis j'ai tenté de le faire marcher…Mais je crains...qu'à cause de ce qu'il a vécu, il ne pourra plus marcher, du moins pour l'instant.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas…il…est blessé ?

\- Non, tout va bien, il n'a rien mais il est très difficile pour moi d'admettre cela, Diego est un enfant, et il exprime sa douleur d'une manière différente que vous et moi…comprenez-vous ? Je vous somme de patienter et de faire votre deuil en accompagnant votre fils. Ne le pressez pas, ne l'obligez en rien. Cela va prendre du temps pour Diego redevienne le petit garçon…Sur ce, je vous laisse. Mes condoléances, je repasserai demain »

Il s'inclina. Don Alejandro le remercia chaleureusement et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Puis il se précipita dans la chambre de son fils.

Diego était installé dans un fauteuil à bascule, près de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Il ressemblait désormais à un pantin sans vie. Le jeune père se retint de pleurer devant le visage pâle et sans émotion de son fils. Il était méconnaissable, le petit garçon qu'il avait jadis connu, n'était plus.

« - Diego, mon enfant, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Son fils ne répondit rien. Pas un mot, pas un signe, pas un regard.

Don Alejandro porta son fils dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Mais Diego ne semblait pas réagir. Il restait stoïque. Le père s'installa sur le bord du lit enlaçant son enfant comme lorsqu'il était bébé.

« - Diego, je sais que tu traverses un moment très dur dans ta vie, mais sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, et quoiqu'il arrive, je te protégerai comme ta mère l'a fait pour toi. Ta mère t'a aimé jusqu'à son dernier soupir et je ferai de même. Je t'aime profondément mon fils. »

Dans le regard vide de Diego, des larmes silencieuses glissèrent de ses joues.


End file.
